


Космополитен

by swordfish



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Reign (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Fetish, Gay Bar, Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Satire, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой момент идеализированный культ убийства перерастает в замысловатый фетишизм? Буллзай испытал это на себе, когда попытался собрать компромат на человека, которого ненавидел чуть ли не больше всех на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Космополитен

Убийство превращается в искусство, если знать, с какой приправой его подать. Нужно чувствовать каждой клеточкой кожи страх своей жертвы, дышать и питаться им, уметь изящно надавить на самые чувствительные точки, она должна тонуть в болезненном осознании того, насколько она обнажена перед своим господином, от которого зависит сколько минут осталось мучиться. Ни один вдох, ни один выдох не останется не услышанным. Ни одна мелочь не ускользнет от внимания: от клички первой собаки, которая подохла еще в то время, когда жертва пешком под стол ходила, до фирмы зубной нити, которой жертва пользуется, что уж говорить об именах близких людей. А подробностей известно столько, что родная мамаша знает меньше. Но будем честны, что вообще о нас знают наши мамаши? Если они вообще нас знают.  
Все это, трепетно собранное по кусочкам – и есть искусство. Но, как и любому творцу, тут нужна муза. Избранный. Да, именно так — избранный, это больше, чем просто жертва… Жертвой может быть любой проходимец, попавший под горячую руку, случайный свидетель или просто цель, за которую тебе отвалят бабла, а ты просто убил ее зубочисткой, которой выковыривал остатки бифштекса из зубов минуту назад; без прелюдий, так же легко, как выпиваешь утренний кофе. Но избранный — это другое. Он отмечается печатью ненависти, такой сильной ненависти, что ты можешь тратить месяцы на подготовку, тщательно продумывая каждый свой шаг, смакуя каждую свою находку, будь то его волос или дезодорант. От любви до ненависти один шаг? Чушь собачья, ненависть куда сильнее, именно жар ненависти оставляет это клеймо, которое не перестанет жечь тебе душу до тех пор, пока ты не прикончишь гребаную суку.  
Встретишь избранного с черепом его первой сдохшей шавки на серебряном блюде из семейного сервиза его мамаши, а потом перетянешь ему горло его любимой зубной нитью, которой он всю жизнь пользовался, но никогда не обращал на нее внимания. А ты — обратил, заметил и ты знаешь, как сильно надо ее тянуть, чтобы башка этой дряни отлетела и откатилась прямо на поднос к смердящему черепу собаки. Перед смертью последний запах, который он почувствует, будет запах пота от своего убийцы вперемешку с дрянным ароматом его собственного дезодоранта, который он на самом деле никогда не любил.  
Вот это — искусство.

***

Буллзай подпирал плечом обшарпанную в дизайнерских целях колонну и хищно смотрел сквозь танцующую толпу, некрасиво ковыряя языком зубы, в которых застрял съеденный на ужин бифштекс. Зубочистки под рукой не было. Со стороны в этой нелепой бейсбольной кепке, предусмотрительно скрывающей шрам на лбу, и мрачной небритой рожей он походил то ли на уголовника, то ли на наркомана, то ли на обоих сразу, а их в любом клубе было в избытке. И гей-клуб не был исключением. Однако и дырой это место назвать было нельзя – публика была хоть и разношерстной, но не переступала ту незримую черту, когда сброд становится настолько колоритным, что затмевают собой всех пижонов. Буллзаю даже пришлось дать охраннику на лапу, чтобы тот его пропустил. Охранник решил, что у мужика просто вся жизнь пошла под откос из-за просранной бейсбольной карьеры и теперь он ищет себе хорошенького паренька, который будет греть ему постель и поможет забыть все невзгоды. Доля истины в этом была: хотя ни с каким пареньком Буллзай трахаться решительно не собирался и ни в постельном, ни в кухонном психологе не нуждался, да и бейсбольная карьера оказалась полным дерьмом… Более того, он жалел, что успел поужинать перед тем, как придти сюда – в любой момент ему могло захотеться блевануть от вида чьей-нибудь крепкой задницы, которую лапает очередной папик с кольцом на безымянном пальце. Но еще лучше было бы выломать каждый такой жирный палец.  
Он сильнее натянул на голову бейсболку — так, чтобы козырек прятал лицо, когда, наконец, заметил то, ради чего спустился в это жерло порока.  
У Дакена была омерзительнейшая улыбка — в той манере, когда складывается впечатление, что зубов во рту слишком много и необходимо незамедлительно сократить их количество вполовину. Он лыбился не менее омерзительному пидору в преступно обтягивающих кожаных лосинах и ненавязчиво водил средним и указательным пальцем по ножке бокала. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. По розовому цвету коктейля и украшению в виде клюквы Буллзай понял — космополитен. Он пьет блядский космополитен.  
Вверх-вниз.  
Буллзай скрипнул зубами, почувствовав острый приступ гнева – такой, когда застилает пеленой глаза, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются, но надо было терпеть. Терпеть до тех пор, пока он не будет готов, пока он не задаст собственные правила, пока не придет его время.  
— Ревность глаза застилает? — раздался незнакомый мужской голос над ухом – Буллзай вскинулся от неожиданности, машинально схватившись за старую добрую карту, с которой не мог распрощаться, но вовремя остановил себя, когда встретился взглядом с мужиком заурядной внешности.  
— На хуй пошел, — сразу решил внести ясность в их отношения Буллзай и снова впился жадным взглядом в Дакена, который переходил к еще более киношным действиям. Он снял со шпажки на коктейле своего спутника вишенку, подцепил ее языком и отправил себе в рот. Еще более похабную рожу при этом изобразить было бы затруднительно.  
Нельзя было не отметить, что спутник Дакена отличался не только лосинами, но и подтянутым телосложением — широкие плечи, попка как орех, парень явно половину жизни проводит в качалке. Коротко стрижен, с выбритыми висками, пялился на Дакена чуть ли не слюной капая, как при виде течной суки. Буллзай уже видел такое не единожды и каждый раз не понимал, что за массовое сексуальное помешательство сопровождает этого извращенца.  
— Променял тебя на экзотического япошку? — не последовал рекомендации мужик, о котором Буллзай и думать забыл, полностью отдавшись наблюдениям. — Со мной тоже такое случалось. Хочу тебя утешить: у узкоглазых член как червячок, так что после первой же ночи с этим сукиным сыном, он вернется к тебе.  
Уверен, твое добро потянет на анаконду, — кокетливо гыкнул он и у Буллзая нервно задергалась вся правая часть лица. Он даже медленно повернулся к «собеседнику» с взглядом говорящим: «сейчас эта анаконда тебе кишки наружу выпустит».  
Мужик оказался выхолощенным, с гладко отполированными ногтями, в сером костюме с иголочки. И он был рыжим. Буллзай ненавидел рыжих, искренне, от всей души и только за это был готов срезать с его морды каждую поганую веснушку.  
— Где твои глаза? В заднице, как и все остальное у пидоров? Это долбаный метис, а не японец, у него же на роже написано: мой неандертальский папаша трахнул порноазиаточку! Тьфу, — брызнул слюной Буллзай и снова отвернулся. Он что, только что отстаивал размер члена этого недоноска?  
— Воу-воу-воу, остынь! — замахал руками приставучий мужик. — Тебе не надо вот так страдать и таращиться на него, а то еще убьешь кого-нибудь. Но, знаешь, некоторым нравятся агрессивные, в этом есть свой шарм, — в его интонациях звучало совершенно неприкрытое: «например, мне — точно нравятся». В его глазах Буллзай выглядел потерянной в  
безжалостном океане жизни бывшей спортивной звездой, которой требуется ласка, внимание, и хороший петтинг, а может и фистинг. — Ну и... как тебя зовут?  
— Бенджамин, — машинально ответил Буллзай, больше не глядя на собеседника, если его таковым можно было назвать.  
— Типа как Франклин? — собственная шутка мужику показалась очень уж смешной. — А я Марк!  
— Дебильное имя, Марк.  
— Люблю парней с юмором! — отвратительный жеманный смех, будто целку клеит. Серьезно, это с кем-то работает? – Ты играл…  
— Играл, – оборвал его Буллзай, — пока не снес мечом башку бьющему.  
— А у тебя такие сильные только руки или все остальное — тоже? — он приправил и без того приторный ответ масляной улыбочкой, которую Буллзай встретил тяжелым взглядом, ради которого даже пожертвовал своим выделенным под шпионаж временем. Рука вновь сама тянулась к внутреннему карману куртки за картой.  
Впрочем, настойчивости ухажера можно было только позавидовать: он продолжал держаться бравым молодцом и буквально фонтанировал дружелюбием:  
— Не хочешь выпить? За мой счет. Что будешь?  
— Космополитен, — на автомате ответил Буллзай, слегка расслабившись, что тот сейчас свалит в чертов бар.  
— Ого! Я считал, парни вроде тебя пьют виски со льдом или водку, — засмеялся приставучий Марк. Кажется, он воспринял космополитен как некий прозрачный намек. — Закажу у лучшего здесь бармена. Я быстро, – бросил он и, протискиваясь сквозь танцующие пары, удалился в сторону бара.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, он мог снова погрузиться в свои наблюдения, окунуться головой туда, в мягкие движения руки Дакена, скольжение по краю бокала пальца, собирающего пропитанный водкой и ликером сахар, в движения губ, которые сомкнулись вокруг пальца, обсасывая его. Да он прикалывается!  
Буллзай не пил. Смешивать алкоголь с препаратами, которыми его пичкал Осборн, было бы одной из худших идей этого века. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя пьяным, как и большую часть времени, когда Дакен был рядом или хотя бы находился в одном помещении. В горячке битвы это чувство могло уходить, он объяснял себе это тем, что, к примеру, охватывающий первобытный страх перед неиссякаемой армией Морганы ля Фей, заставляет отступить на второй план ненависть какой сильной бы она ни была. Или когда у тебя под ногами бесконечное число жертв, то запах крови, звук рвущейся плоти и хрустящих костей полностью удовлетворяет потребность в насилии, снимает нервное напряжение. Он всегда хорошо спал после таких миссий. Только если Дакен не портил все вновь.  
Следил за ним Буллзай не первый день и не второй. Это было не просто планирование идеального убийства, это было нечто большее. Объект ненависти, который ты можешь пытать вечно, стать персональным демоном в аду, варить его в котле и резать на части, показывая снова и снова все то, что может причинить не только физическую боль. Возможность убивать бесчисленное количество раз стала бы одновременно и наградой, и наказанием. Но единственной возможностью навсегда избавиться от ежедневных встреч со смазливым японским щачлом был поиск компромата, и это было еще одним оправданием для самого себя.  
Незаметно для себя Буллзай подался вперед, поглощенный фантазиями, ему наконец-то никто не гудел на ухо, а весь царящий вокруг гам с приправой из музыки становился серым шумом. Он видел только Дакена. Как тот наклонился к уху стоящий рядом с ним суки, зашептал её в этой мурлыкающей манере. Буллзай читал по его губам, ловил каждое движение, каждый жест, замечал, как Дакен коснулся рукой кармана своего потенциального любовник, просунул палец под ткань и легко потянул на себя.  
Тупая боль в челюсти пыталась намекнуть на то, что еще чуть-чуть и придется отсыпать немного бабла дантисту, если Буллзай не прекратит так сильно сжимать зубы. Но ему было все равно, он представлял, как найдет этого урода, сдерет с него эти убогие лосины и ими же придушит. Он машинально вытер тыльной стороной ладони ставшие влажными от слюны губы. И в этот момент его окатили чем-то холодным, а в нос ударил резкий приторный кислый запах.  
— Какого хуя, залупа конская?! — чертовский холод на брюках заставил Буллзая встрепенуться, дернуться в бок, разведя руки в стороны и гневно уставиться в низ. Под ногами валялись кубики подтаявшего льда и клюква.  
«Блядский космополитен», — пронеслось в голове у Буллзая прежде чем он медленно перевел устрашающий взгляд на… Марка? Тот самый. Рыжий. Он успел забыть о существовании этого таракана.  
— Упс. Прости! Понятия не имею, как это вышло! Здесь... столько людей - меня толкнули! Не переживай только, сейчас мы все исправим, пошли в туалет, я знаю как помочь, – выпалил ничуть не смущенный своей неаккуратностью Марк и довольно бодро подхватил Буллзая под локоть.  
Если бы в Темных Мстителях отливали золотые кубки в награду за толерантность, Буллзай, может, и потерпел бы еще. Хотя нет, не потерпел бы. Более того, он был уже знаком с этим законом жизни: съешь одно крылышко из KFC и вот ты доедаешь последнее, убей одного пидора – и тебя уже не остановить.  
Он выдернул руку, перехватил Марка за запястье и втащил его в тень колонны, впечатав лопатками в ближайшую стену, тесно прижавшись к нему, слишком тесно. Марк против не был. Левой рукой Буллзай уже забрался к нему под рубашку, но ликование страсти на лице Марка сменилось ужасом и гримасой боли, когда тонкое лезвие вошло ему под ребра, достаточно глубоко раня кожу для того, чтобы напугать, но при этом не нанести серьезную травму.  
Приложить немного силы, и оно пройдет в легкое, а кровь потечет изо рта. Поднимется шум — проклятый полукровка узнает, что Буллзай следил за ним, еще и в таком месте. Узнал Дакен — считай узнали все остальные, узнали все остальные — в столовку можно ближайший месяц не заходить. А Осборн велит увеличить ежедневную дозу, если не привяжет обратно к стулу – это был полный отстой.  
Буллзай скривил губы и отпустил запястье Марка, теперь он достаточно интимно закрывал их правой рукой от любопытных взглядов. Со стороны они, должно быть, выглядели как два нетерпеливых стремящихся к уединению голубка.  
— Толкнули? Позволь мне толкнуть тебя прямо сейчас, когда ты и так стоишь на краю собственной могилы. Я долго слушал твое радужное дерьмо, а теперь ты выслушаешь меня, — быстро зашептал ему на ухо Буллзай. Он чувствовал, как колотится сердце у его жертвы, как у маленькой канарейки, чудом пережившей нападение кота и лишившейся при этом голоса. Марк издавал только какой-то шум, даже не похожий на хрип, и подрагивал - почувствовал куда вляпался, наконец. — Я запомнил твое лицо, петушок. И я найду тебя. Ночью, когда ты будешь... ммм... — он картинно закатил глаза и прикусил губу, генерируя случайные обстоятельства, — выходить из ресторана один или нет — насрать. Сначала убью у тебя на глазах твоего кобеля, отрежу ему тыквы, сделаю из них сапогом кашу и заставлю тебя жрать их с асфальта. Потом… да, потом я буду медленно отрезать от тебя куски и начну я с твоих поганых веснушек. Будешь давиться и выблевывать до тех пор, пока не станешь умолять меня прекратить и тогда, только тогда, если у меня будет хорошее настроение, – я убью тебя.  
Для пущей убедительности Буллзай провел лезвием вниз, по его подтянутому животику, оставляя тонкую кровавую линию. Марк пытался вдавить себя в стену, а еще лучше просочиться сквозь нее, даже дышать перестал.  
— Ты не таким уж идиотом оказался. Немного умнее, чем я думал, Марк, — понял, что твой гейский язычок лучше проглотить и не пикать лишний раз, если хочешь прожить хотя бы сутки. А теперь… Марк, дорогуша, ты развернешься и покатишься отсюда на своих ватных ножках так быстро, как только можешь.  
Отступив назад, Буллзай сделал издевательский жест рукой, как бы приглашая Марка к побегу, слегка наклонившись в учтивой позе. Впервые за вечер он улыбался, гадко, от уха до уха, впрочем, это был скорее звериный оскал, чем улыбка нормального человека. Марк жался в колонну, не веря, что его отпускают, потом неуверенно отшатнулся в сторону, еще раз. Поднял палец и потряс им, будто бы угрожая. Хах, слабовато. Кажется, голос его действительно покинул от страха - он не смог произнести что-нибудь вроде «тебе стоит найти хорошего адвоката» или «я позову охрану», хотя явно имел это в виду. Буллзай лишь продолжал улыбаться, пока Марк, сначала два раза запнувшись на непослушных ногах, поспешил к выходу. Буллзай знал, что он слишком напуган, чтобы посметь кому-то сказать. Ну а если скажет… Умрет сегодня не только он.  
В полной мере насладившись сладостным вкусом превосходства, Буллзай вернулся обратно, судорожно отыскивая взглядом Дакена, но на том месте, где он находился несколько минут назад, уже никого не было. Только пустые бокалы из-под выпивки. Буллзай чертыхнулся, ударив кулаком колонну, и еще раз обвел взглядом зал - свалил. Ни Дакена, ни его сучки. Настроение Буллзая снова стремительно катилось вниз, но он уже не чувствовал того яростного жжения, которое его мучило несколько минут назад, когда он наблюдал за этим порнушным театром, который устроил тут Дакен.  
Буллзаю ничего больше не оставалось - он, довольно грубо протолкнувшись через танцпол, пробрался к барной стойке, на которой все еще оставались пустые бокалы из-под выпивки. Космополитен. Буллзай осторожно провел пальцем по ножке, которую так старательно до этого наглаживал Дакен, после чего обратил внимание на второй бокал. Вторым коктейлем был «секс на пляже» полный кретинизм. Глубоко вдохнув затхлый воздух клуба, Буллзай вновь ощутил прилив ненависти. Затолкал бы этой суке песок в прямую кишку, если бы где-то по близости был пляж. Он машинально собрал с бокалов обе шпажки, которые когда-то держали украшения из фруктов и ягод, и убрал их в карман.

***

Долго ждать не пришлось. Покидавшие клуб посетители иногда заинтересованно кидали взгляды на Буллзая, который подпирал собой стенку теперь уже на улице, непредусмотрительно согнув одну ногу в колене.  
Мистер кожаные лосины появился довольно скоро и к тому же без компании. Тем хуже для него и тем лучше для Буллзая. Поправив воротник кожаной куртки парень пошел по улице и Буллзай тут же отправился вслед за ним. Внутри все горело от предвкушения.  
Сейчас он за вернет за угол и Буллзай сдерет с него поганую новенькую курточку, так отчетливо пахнущую кожей, порвет нескромные лосинки, найдет на его теле каждое место, к которому успел прикоснуться Дакен, всадит ему шпажку в форме пальмы в глаз  
Буллзай уже чувствовал как дрожат пончики пальцев от нетерпения.  
Нельзя больше ждать. Ускорив шаг, Буллзай нагнал парня и с блядской улыбочкой приобнял его за плечо.  
— Классные лосины! Трахаться хочешь? — уверенно применил свои навыки пикапа Буллзай, подкатив сзади к покинувшему здание клуба парню. При ближайшем рассмотрении эти пресловутые лосины позволяли разглядеть даже ямочки над задницей. Коротенькая курточка с патриотическим белоголовым орланом на предплечье мужских прелестей тоже не скрывала.  
— Если ты пользуешься своим хозяйством также, как остроумием — нет, — тут же отбрил сученыш, выпутавшись из-под руки подвалившего пикапера, пахнущего, к тому же, какой-то кислятиной.  
«Кокетка», — мысленно определил модель поведения Буллзай.  
— Да ладно тебе, че ты, как целка. У меня в штанах вечеринка, и ты приглашен! — не постеснялся он сгенерировать очередную попытку подкатить, снова стараясь приобнять объект своих вожделений. Даже не забыл улыбнуться со звериным оскалом, помня, что улыбка располагает к доверию и не дает стараниям дантиста остаться незамеченными. Зубы у Буллзая действительно были отличными. С остатками бифштекса в щелях между ними.  
— Чувак, серьезно? Тебе эти фразочки доброжелатели на форуме пикапа подсказали? На твоем месте, я бы больше у них ничего не спрашивал, — проникся некоторым сочувствием парень к Буллзаю и даже чуть не предложил ему свой орбит вайт, не оставайся у него последняя подушечка. Выпутываться из объятий повторно он не стал, но и быстрого шага не замедлил.  
— Слыш, я на твой поджарый зад весь вечер таращился и не решался подойти, — попытался быть честным Буллзай. Ну, как честным… В определенной степени, конечно, да. — Дай моему члену шанс, — надавил он на жалость перед тем, как минимальный запас терпения себя исчерпает и случится непоправимое.  
— Только на кретинов мне и везет сегодня, что за день, — с чувством вздохнул сученыш, остановившись и потерев переносицу двумя пальцами. После чего оценивающим взглядом пробежался по ночному ухажеру сверху вниз и обратно, задержав взгляд на брюках, словно пытаясь оценить реальные перспективы. — Могу подсказать еще одну фразу: «в жизни мне не хватает двух вещей — волос и тебя».  
Судя по сменившемуся тону, мистер лосины постепенно начал пересматривать свое отношение. Тело у пикапера было хоть куда — кто сейчас спортивных не любит. Правда, подбородок плохо выбрит, рожа страшная, но бейсболка пыталась это скрыть.  
— Ахах, — искренне рассмеялся Буллзай, смахивая едва заметную слезу с уголка глаза. Он обожал веселых парней типа Человека-Паука и этот пидор тоже оказался ничего. — Да, ты мне определенно нравишься, жаль будет тебя... Не заполучить в свою койку, — он решил применить последний аргумент перед тем, как перестанет, наконец, церемониться. Они как раз стали идти медленнее и приближались к темному повороту в закоулок. — Ты ведь на сегодня остался один, мне тоже не повезло, но в наших силах попытаться это исправить. Чего терять? Резинки у меня есть.  
Парень остановился, заулыбался, поправил воротник на спортивной куртке Буллзая и чувственно провел ладонью по его плечу.  
— Ах, ну раз резинки есть… — хихикнул мистер лосины, будто бы это решающим аргументом в пользу секса без обязательств. — Зачем нам койка, я не против объездить тебя прямо сейчас.  
— Это тот ответ, который я жаждал услышать. Мой петух готов прочистить твои перышки, не пожалеешь, — пообещал Буллзай, которого внезапно приободрившийся радужными перспективами парень схватил за локоть и потащил за угол.  
Пахло мусором и мочой, звездное небо добавляло романтики.  
Парень сам податливо уперся лопатками в стену перед тем, как Буллзай тяжело придавил его собственным весом.  
— Давай поиграем, — вопреки ожиданиям парня, зашептал Буллзай вместо того, чтобы сразу приступать к делу. — Я работал в одном агентстве по вызову. Любитель острых ощущений оставляет заявку на сайте, указывая свои грязные мечты: как, где в какой позе, куда и как долго хочет, чтобы его горячо выебал незнакомец. Кажется, я видел там твою фотографию, нет? Готов предоставить тебе свои услуги бесплатно.  
— Окей, животное, напомни мне, что было в той заявке, — подыграл ему парень и нетерпеливо поерзал, обрадовавшись возможности сделать предстоящий секс еще более жарким, чем он рассчитывал изначально.  
Буллзай требовательно вжал в стену подворотни парня, провел носом по его скуле, глубоко вдыхая запах. Это он. Остаток знакомого аромата, который он так искал. Дакен был здесь.  
— Да, я начну напоминать тебе немедленно, — выдохнул горячий воздух Буллзай, все еще оттягивая лобзания, не стаскивая штаны, как бы пидору под ним этого ни хотелось. Он водил пальцами по гладкой коже думая, что вот тут его щекотали волосы Дакена.  
Парень хотел было перехватить инициативу и даже попытался страстно закинуть ногу на бедро пикаперу, но тот вильнул задницей, не позволяя, и для того, чтобы утвердиться в своем доминирующем положении, сжал пальцами горло мистера лосины.  
— Видел, как ты с япошкой мацался, — он с наслаждением отметил, как парень вздрогнул от неожиданности. Буллзай оскалился. — И как тебе сортирный перепих с ним? Не секс на пляже, согласись? Или толчок имитировал шум волн? — он заржал от собственной шутки, даже отпустив горло парня, так он был доволен собой. Мистер лосины был доволен несколько меньше и даже высказал свое негодование тем, что пихнул паршивого любовника в плечи.  
— Чувак, мне не нравится, — строго попытался он одернуть Буллзая, но тот в ответ лишь приложил палец к губам.  
— Тшшшш… — он чувствовал тянущее возбуждение внизу живота, еще чуть-чуть, еще немного этого запаха вперемешку со страхом жертвы и будет хорошоооо…. — Покажи где он тебя трогал. Тут? — грубый тычок в ключицу. — Или тут? — во внутреннюю сторону бедра. — Где?! Даааа, я чувствую его, это был он. Его шампунь с айхерб, узнаю этот запах посреди любого свинарника с закрытыми глазами.  
— Я сказал: Мне. Не. Нравится, — совершенно решительным образом обозначил свое отношение к подобным играм парень и закрепил эффект крепким ударом ребром ладони по шее горе-пикапера.  
Привыкший мыслить стереотипами о людях гомосексуальной ориентации и следовательно не ожидавший никакого серьезного отпора Буллзай отшатнулся, схватился рукой за горло, жадно пытаясь схватить воздух ртом, но кислород как перекрыли.  
Машинально, не переставая хрипеть в попытке вдохнуть и сыпать ругательствами одновременно, он схватился за карту, но и тут не повезло — бравый парень быстро сообразил о грозящей опасности и выбил оружие из рук, после чего четким ударом впечатал кулак в солнечное сплетение так, что Буллзай, непроизвольно согнувшись, отлетел назад, едва не упав. Беленькая бейсболка слетела с головы на землю и тут же попала под грязную подошву ботинка. Глупую и одновременно с этим устрашающую мишень на лбу больше ничего не скрывало. Увидев ее, сученыш в тот же момент рванул с места, ловко взобрался через перекрывающую подворотню сетку и бросился бежать. Строго, быстро, с военной выправкой. Ну пиздец, да он военный.  
Глядя ему в след потемневшим взглядом Буллзай выпрямился, утер с колючего подбородка слюни, которые натекли из-за невозможности сглотнуть, яростно сплюнул и что-то невнятно прохрипел себе под нос. Скорее всего нецензурное. И — кинулся следом. Так же ловко, как и преследуемый, перебираясь через оградительную сетку, он на ходу выхватил шпажку, предусмотрительно захваченную в баре для этой цели, спрыгнул вниз — хорошенько замахнулся, прицелился в спину убегающей цели так, чтобы прошить сученыша насквозь через сердце, и с наслаждением запустил в него имитированное оружие.  
Раздался выстрел — безжизненное тело рухнуло вниз, а не тронутая ни единой каплей крови шпажка оказалась валяющейся неподалеку.  
— В яблочко! — возвещал радостный голос, принадлежавший отнюдь не самому Буллзаю, а говорливому наемнику, появившемуся откуда-то сверху прямо посреди переулка спиной к Буллзаю и победоносно вскинувшему руки к небу.  
— Агрррх! — издал искренний вопль отчаяния Буллзай, к которому только сейчас начала возвращаться возможность сглатывать слюни, дышать было все еще больно.  
— Оп-па! — удивленно развернулся лицом к негодующему убийце Дэдпул и развел руками. — Это был твой? Соррян, кто успел, того и бабло, — непринужденной походкой он приблизился к трупу, за волосы вытащил его голову из быстро натекавшей лужи крови, чтобы сделать их совместное фото. — Давай, улыбнись вместе с папочкой. Джеронимо! — пропел Дэдпул и осветил переулок вспышкой, после чего бесцеремонно разжал пальцы, позволяя голове шмякнуться обратно в лужу.  
Буллзай, у которого от гнева стали проступать вены на лбу, угрожающе зарычал, попытавшись что-то сказать, но закашлялся — Дэдпул проникся сочувствовал и нашел перед собой долг постараться оказать поддержку старому, как он считал, другу:  
— Возможно ты просто теряешь хватку, старина. Знаешь как бывает: твои ноги уже не такие быстрые, как раньше, а глаз — не такой острый, девчонки больше не забывают в твоем бардачке трусики и даже геи бегут без оглядки. Твое место занимает кто-то выше моложе быстрее бессмертнее. Такова жизнь. И вот ты уже сидишь в уютненькой башне Мстителей, потягивая из трубочки клубничный смузи и воображая себя Хоукаем. — Дэдпул почесал подбородок, склонив голову на бок, прикидывая сходство Буллзая с оригинальным Хоукаем…. И оно было паршивым. — Ты бы это... побрился, помылся, зубы почистил, у тебя вон бифштекс застрял, слюна капает. Если так пойдет — всех своих парней распугаешь. Даже бывшие десантники бегут со скоростью марафонца.  
— Какого хрена ты в этом городе, в этой стране, на этой планете?! — хрипя возмутился Буллзай. — Я заплатил тебе достаточно, чтобы ты построил корабль и съебал к скруллам!  
— Тсссс! — быстро прервал его наемник. — Я уже не тот, что был вчера, а завтра я буду не тем, кем был сегодня! И, кстати, корабль у меня был. Отличный был корабль…  
— Тебе что, было мало? — отказался слушать без сомнения захватывающую историю Буллзай. — Да ты мог купить Бора-Бора!  
— Уж прости, но Боб — недешевое удовольствие! — важно заметил Дэдпул. — Он мне стоил острова, рома, сокровищ, яхты, девчонки, костюма попугая и разбитого сердца. Так что я вернулся к тому что умею лучше всего…  
— Ломать мою жизнь? — предположил Буллзай.  
— Мммм… Нет, это на втором месте. Убивать плохих парней! Я как Панишер, только не лалка — гребу бабло пачками. И вот он, — Дэдпул бесцеремонно пнул под бок обмякший труп десантника в стильных лосинах, — плохой парень! Чуть менее плохой, чем ты, но все равно плохой! Заказали его же братаны за дезертирство. Конечно, пацана можно понять. Я бы тоже дезертировал немедля, если бы уронил мыло в душе перед всем взводом. Да и твои методы пикапа склоняют к дезертирству не меньше… Впрочем мы же с тобой друзья я люблю тебя и таким. Фото на память? — Дэдпул попробовал большим пальцем оттереть с экрана мобильника брызги крови, но только размазал их.  
— Закурить не найдется? — неожиданно примирительно спросил Буллзай, похлопывая себя в поисках зажигалки и сигарет в карманах куртки.  
— Не знал, что ты куришь! — доброжелательно отозвался Дэдпул и швырнул Буллзаю коробок спичек, предназначенных для разжигания костра. Больших, красивых, с розовыми шапочками, которые разгораются с треском и не гаснут в мокрую погоду, стоило только догадываться, почему Дэдпул предпочел носить с собой их, а не зажигалку.  
Наемник как раз вспомнил, что не отослал фотку выполненного заказа клиенту и увлекся этим, но то, что Буллзай зажег походную спичку, а сигареты в его зубах по прежнему не было, вызвало вполне закономерный вопрос:  
— Не хочу показаться занудой, но мне казалось, что для того, чтобы курить тебе нужна трубка ну или как минимум… эй! — Буллзай нехорошо оскалил зубы и запустил спичку прямо в Дэдпула. Тот ничего не почувствовал. — Говорю же — стареешь! Промахнулся!  
— Нет. Прямо в яблочко, — усмехнулся Буллзай перед тем, как прозвучал взрыв от пробитой горящей спичкой гранаты, которая раскидала ошметки тела наемника по переулку, заодно и окончательно загадив останки дезертира.

***

Дверь была заперта, но Буллзай предусмотрел и это — он ловко двумя пальцами вытащил из узкого кармана ключ-карту, которую позаимствовал у службы охраны, провел ей внутри электронного замка — раздался щелчок и дверь поддалась. Внутри было темно: плотные занавески закрывали окна, избавляя комнату от искусственных огней, которые легко могли бы осветить все помещение. Буллзаю потребовалось немного времени, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте, когда он тихо запер за собой дверь.  
Душно, будто бы неделю здесь не открывали окно и не включали кондиционер, хотя Буллзай точно знал, что Дакен ночевал тут и прошлой ночью, и позапрошлой, поза-позапрошлой. Видел, следил. Несмотря на духоту, пахло приятно: интерьерные духи.  
Первой бросилась в глаза витрина, за которой хранился костюм Росомахи. Стекло было разбито, украшено частой паутинкой трещин вокруг трех круглых рваных по краям отверстий. Буллзай осторожно обвел одно из них пальцем, обтянутым тканью перчатки, хотя и без помощи прикосновений было понятно, что отверстия оставили когти недоделанного Росомахи.  
— До сих пор ненавидишь костюм папочки, принцесса? — осклабился Буллзай, водя пальцем по длинной трещине в стекле. Ему доставляло нескончаемое удовольствие то, насколько глубоко внутри Дакена сидела эта жгучая ненависть, его больное место, такое простое и доступное, так легко расковырять эту детскую рану. Вот она — квинтэссенция злобы, а старик Норман заставляет его носить этот карнавальный костюм каждый день, называться его именем, заставляет быть им.  
Буллзай почти мурлыкал от удовольствия, облизывая нижнюю губу, чуть прикрывая глаза. Но хватит. Развернувшись, он увидел кровать, смятую, не заправленную: Дакен последнее время запрещал уборщице сюда заходить, так что на простыне можно было заметить даже отпечаток его задницы. Буллзай усмехнулся. Он обладал практически детективной способностью восстанавливать картину событий по положению вещей в тех случаях, когда ему этого очень хотелось, и сейчас, по положению смятых одеяла, подушек и простыни, он ясно видел, что на постели не трахались накануне — на ней снились кошмары. Буллзай сел на край кровати, ладонью провел по простыни до подушки и снял приставший к наволочке длинный черный волос. Он методично его растянул, а потом намотал его вокруг указательного пальца, провел по крылу собственного носа, после чего спрятал волос в сумку на поясе.  
Тумбочка. Вещей почти не было, сверху лежали расческа, маникюрный набор и черный лак для ногтей. Внутри — джентльменский набор, ничего лишнего. Ни блокнотов, ни гаджетов, ни фотографий, ни даже книжки, ничего. Можно подумать, это номер в мотеле, но даже там обычно валяется Библия в нижнем ящике.  
Из всех мест, которые можно было изучить, Буллзай с наибольшим трепетом относился к шкафу — это настоящая сокровищница запахов, воспоминаний, маленьких грязных секретов, простых, но интересных мелочей. Загоревшись немедленной жаждой с головой окунуться в блюда этого шведского стола для фетишиста, он распахнул створки шкафа и шумно втянул воздух носом. Смесь запахов, как ассорти на тарелки с французскими сырами. Блаженство.  
У этого пижона даже футболки висели на вешалках, многих из них Буллзай еще не видел, как и рубашек — их оказалось в разы больше, чем он предполагал, и все разных оттенков и цветов, большинство из которых на себя здоровый на голову мужик в жизни бы не напялил. Или вот — штаны в лавандовый цветок. Явись Дакен в них в столовку, Буллзай попытался бы его убить немедленно еще до того, как мутант успел бы произнести «доброе утро». Коллекция галстуков, жилеток, пиджаков выглядела не менее внушающей. Да тут комбинаций шмоток на каждый день в году хватит и ни одна из них не будет повторять предыдущую!  
Буллзай снял перчатку, пробежался пальцами по тканям, проверяя их фактуру, и стал шариться по карманам. Однако на первой же рубашке будто споткнулся, сорвал ее с вешалки и прижал к лицу. Тянущее чувство горячей волной разлилось по всему телу и закрутилось в спираль внутри живота. Это был не просто запах парфюма, которым мутант, как оказалось, не пользовался вовсе, это был совершенно особый запах, пробуждающий волнение схожее с тем, что Буллзай нередко испытывал во время общих сборов и списывал это на предвкушение от предстоящего боя. Нахмурившись, он снял с соседней вешалки другую рубашку, чтобы понюхать и ее — сложно было сказать, насколько изменились едва уловимые оттенки запаха.  
— Так-так-так, не знал, что в плюс ко всем своим порокам, ты еще и гомесвестизмом страдаешь, — с порога насмешливо прокомментировал Дакен поведение обвешанного рубашками разных цветов Буллзая. Несмотря на то, что он застукал на своей территории извращенца за сомнительным занятием, рассерженным он не выглядел, скорее напротив.  
— Я не собирался это напяливать на себя, кретин, — огрызнулся Буллзай, сохраняя вид, подтверждающий, что истина на его стороне и ничего заслуживающего особого внимания не произошло. Тем более Дакен сам провинился, когда вошел не вовремя — тем хуже для него. Буллзай демонстративно швырнул одежду Дакена на пол, на что тот укоризненно покачал головой, приближаясь.  
— Поражен, что ты знаешь значение этого слова. Выходит, Карла этот диагноз уже поставила? — он бережно поднял одежду с пола и отряхнул. — Ни один из этих цветов тебе не к лицу, Лестер.  
— Поиронизируй мне тут, мразь, — прошипел Буллзай, не желавший поддерживать едва зародившийся разговор. Молниеносным движением он выхватил из шкафа вешалку — засадил крюком в щеку Дакена, потянул на себя, уже подготовив стрелу с гостеприимно торчащим стальным наконечником. Хлынула кровь, Дакен глухо взвыл от боли и неожиданности, дернулся в сторону, разорвав щеку и уклоняясь от удара стрелы.  
Рубашки вновь рассыпались по полу, забрызганные кровью.  
— Мы можем пройтись вместе по магазинам, подобрать тебе одежду, в которой не стыдно было бы в клуб пойти. Если бы ты попросил меня… вежливо, — несмотря на боль и порванную щеку, Даен продолжал говорить, подкрепляя свои слова безобразной улыбкой, которая в таких обстоятельствах выглядела еще уродливее обычного. Необходимость постоянно уклоняться и отступать назад от яростных ударов Буллзая не добавляла простоты. — Танцпол это тебе не бейсбольное поле.  
Дакен снова улыбнулся омерзительной кровавой улыбкой, а затем нанес ответный удар ногой в грудь Буллзая так, что тот, выронив стрелу, отлетел в одну из прикроватных тумбочек, находящуюся у окна, а сверху получил дополнительный удар настольной лампой по голове.  
— Убью, сука, — прорычал Буллзай, не уставая к каждой фразе подбирать новое обзывательство. Вместо угрызений совести он испытывал жгучую ненависть, а раскрытие его слежки только подливало масла в огонь, но вовсе не добавляло ни капли стыда за свое поведение.  
— Разве так просят прощение за вторжение в частную жизнь? — приторным тоном поинтересовался Дакен, проверяя состояние своего лица — рваная рана уже начала процесс регенерации. Вся его шея и рубашка были в крови, мутанта это не смущало. Он будто наслаждался металлическим привкусом крови во рту, водя языком по зубам и облизывая губы. Буллзай честно пытался это игнорировать. — Думал, я тебя не замечу? В таком случае, тебе следовало помыться хозяйственным мылом, животное, — последнее слово позвучало, как комплимент. — От тебя несет на всю округу, особенно когда ты возбуждаешься, лапая всех подряд, и пачкаешь штаны смазкой.  
Буллзай с легкостью поддался на явную провокацию, кинулся вперед, нападая на Дакена и очень удачно повалив его на постель. Для утверждения в своей позиции Буллзай вытащил из крепления на ноге складной нож и вонзил его в плечо мутанта — тот вскрикнул, но сразу после этого гадко рассмеялся:  
— Тебе уже говорили, что твои методы пикапа — позорище, но сейчас ты превзошел сам себя.  
— Мне говорили, что мои методы насилия заставляют орать, — парировал Буллзай, прокручивая лезвие ножа внутри раны, срывая очередной крик из груди Дакена. Дааа… Это, пожалуй, лучший звук, который способен издавать этот напыщенный идиот. Пусть пожалеет о том, что родился. Ха! Должно быть, как раз об этом он жалеет с самого детства.  
Горячая липкая кровь под пальцами, вздымающаяся грудь, хриплое дыхание — Буллзай хотел большего. Он резко вытащил нож, вызвав новый сладкий стон, и стал аккуратно, не нанося больше ран срезать пуговицы с сорочки Дакена.  
— Это Китон, — обратил внимание Дакен, в недовольстве сдвинув брови, то ли от боли, то ли, и правда, было жалко брендовую вещь.  
— Клал я на твой Китон! Насосешь на еще один!  
Буллзай удобно уселся на бедра Дакена и аккуратно развел в стороны края сорочки с таким наслаждением, будто открывал подарок на Рождество. Гладко выбритая грудь вздымалась под прикосновениями пальцев, размазывающих кровь по рисунку татуировки. Буллзай ненавидел этот рисунок не меньше, чем все остальное. Лезвие ножа с ювелирной точностью очертило контур татуировки, без нажима, легко распарывая кожу.  
— Смотрю, тебя не покидает мысль, что я могу сосать кому-то кроме тебя.  
Буллзай не был бы против, если бы ему сейчас отсосали. Но из всего списка удовольствий, так неожиданно открывшихся ему, приходилось выбирать только самое необходимое. Он наклонился, слизывая кровь из свежей раны, забираясь в нее кончиком языка — Дакен содрогнулся, зашипел и вцепился пальцами в бока Буллзая, сжимая их.  
— Не смей ко мне прикасаться! — незамедлительно отреагировал Буллзай, рывком отстраняясь и хватая Дакена за плечи, специально побольнее сжимая то, что было ранено. — Я покажу тебе, кто тут главный и где твое место!  
С этими словами он перевернул мутанта на живот, одной сразу же хватая его за волосы и вдавливая голову в матрас.  
— Не сдерживайся, сладкий, — подзадорил его Дакен, не сопротивляясь, а, напротив, нахально приподняв бедра, подставляясь. Это бесило еще сильней.  
Буллзай содрал с него пропитанную кровью сорочку и отшвырнул в сторону — ха, теперь эта тряпка даже для мытья полов непригодна. Где теперь твой ссаный Китон, пижон?  
— Сейчас ты расплатишься за свой поганый язык, принцесса. И я сделаю это достаточно «вежливо», — возбуждение, граничащее с безумием, не давало сосредоточиться на истязаниях, которыми он так долго мечтал наградить Дакена. Буллзай торопился, сбивался, жадно шаря взглядом по телу мутанта, желая всего и сразу.  
— Ты не знаешь всего, на что способен этот язык, но уверен, мы сможем договориться. Если мне понравится, конечно же, — не упустил возможности для насмешки Дакен.  
— Заткнись!  
Попытка срезать с Дакена брюки ножом оказалась слишком медленной для нетерпеливого Буллзая, проще оказалась разорвать ткань руками. На извращенце не оказалось нижнего белья и, отчего-то, этот факт послужил причиной для еще большего гнева:  
— Дрянная шлюха, — продемонстрировал он очередное умение использовать заезженные фразочки в своей речи.  
— И это я слышу от того, кто сменил двух незнакомых парней за ночь, мечтая о третьем?  
— Еще одно слово и клянусь…  
— Что, затрахаешь бессмертного чувака до смерти? Звучит многообещающе. Не разочаруй меня.  
Звонкий шлепок по ягодице послужил последним аргументом со стороны Буллзая. Он и не знал, что это может оказаться таким приятным занятием, поэтому повторил свой аргумент для закрепления.  
Раздеваться Буллзай не стал: слишком много ненужной возни, да и не для настоящих мужиков это, поэтому он просто спустил штаны, потеребил уже готовый к атаке член, и вошел в задницу Дакена. Сразу. До конца.  
Дакен зашипел, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, и закусил зубами складку одеяла. Буллзай взвыл. А ведь с девчонками такая тактика прокатывала на ура.  
— Смазка в тумбочке, — учтиво подсказал Дакен.  
— Я знаю, мать твою! — ответил благодарностью Буллзай.  
— О, первый раз, — с поддельным пониманием отозвался Дакен. — Ты же не думал, что это работает так же, как с женщинами? Или в интернете пишут, что кровь сойдет за естественную смазку?  
Пришлось пойти на попятную — Буллзай вышел из него, издав звук недовольства и облегчения одновременно, дернул, дотянувшись, один из ящиков уцелевшей тумбочки, в которой как раз хранился джентльменский набор извращенца. Правда, с приложением силы Буллзай второпях перестарался, и все содержимое оказалось на полу, вместе с самим ящиком, зато спасительный тюбик был сжат в руке победителя. Размазав слишком большое количество холодного лубриканта по горячему члену, он немедленно вернулся к тому, с чего начал — грубо вошел в Дакена. Легко. Хорошо. Оооо, да, так намного лучше. Буллзай облизнулся.  
— Ммммхх, давай сильнее, еще сильнее! Еще! — со стоном наслаждения подгонял Дакен, изгибаясь в пояснице и подаваясь задницей навстречу жестким толчкам.  
— Заткнись! — не в первый раз скомандовал Буллзай, наращивая темп, стараясь удержать бедра мутанта от встречных движений: подонку не должно нравиться, черт!  
Изгибы позвоночника завораживали Буллзая, он пожирал взглядом каждый содрогающийся мускул, сведенные острые лопатки, каждую каплю пота, скатывающуюся вниз. Как давно он хотел трахнуть папочкину принцессу, но отказывал себе в этом. Как давно он хотел запустить пальцы в эти влажные от пота и крови волосы, дернуть на себя и услышать сдавленный стон в ответ. Как давно он хотел слышать это мерзкое хлюпанье между их тел, слышать тяжелые шлепки яиц о подтянутое упругое тело.  
Напряжение было слишком сильным, чтобы Буллзай протянул дольше — он кончил внутрь, грязно выругавшись, и медленно вытащил член, с хищным оскалом на лице наблюдая, как из растянутой задницы вытекает сперма, размазывая ее головкой между ягодиц.  
Посчитав, что здесь его дела закончены и если мутанту так захочется продолжения, то он вполне может себе подрочить, Буллзай поднялся, надевая штаны.  
— Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок, принцесса. Приблизишься ко мне еще раз, да хоть слово в мой адрес произнесешь — будет хуже, — он развернулся и, чувствуя глубокое моральное и физическое облегчение, которое давно не испытывал в таком объеме, направился к выходу.  
— Ты кое-что забыл, Лестер, — прижался сзади мгновенно оказавшийся позади него Дакен, не давая уйти. Раздался хорошо знакомый звук — острые концы когтей угрожающе уткнулись в горло Буллзая, который тут же замер на месте и сжал зубы от новой волны нахлынувшей злобы.  
— Не думал же ты, что кто-то в своем уме может захотеть угостить тебя космополитеном по своей воле? Пришло время сказать «спасибо».  
Будет хуже.


End file.
